


Final Project

by Mistress_of_Vos



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: AU, Bruce is an english teacher because comic reference, College, Fluff, I changed my platform so yeah, Jason is just crushing over Tim all the time, JayTim Week, JayTim Week 2020, M/M, NO CAPES, No Beta, Roy is a good friend in his own way, This is kinda late here but no in the other one, better late than never
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:01:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24688060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mistress_of_Vos/pseuds/Mistress_of_Vos
Summary: "Jason and Tim attend the same English class and it wouldn't be so complicated if he didn't have the hugest crush ever on Tim Drake."/JayTim week day 1: College AU
Relationships: Roy Harper & Jason Todd, Tim Drake & Jason Todd, Tim Drake/Jason Todd
Comments: 2
Kudos: 80





	Final Project

**Author's Note:**

> English is my second language and I'm sorry the dialogue is so awkward

.

.

.

Jason know he is being ridiculous.

But the thing is, that knowing it doesn't stop him from still being ridiculous _and_ stupid.

He likes Timothy Drake, and what? It could be worse… It definitely could be worse, at least Jason is pretty sure that Tim is bisexual (thanks to Twitter) and that he isn't seeing anyone at the moment. That is something to his favor, last time he had liked someone he had ended up discovering the guy was in a long-distance relationship.

And well, Tim Drake is pretty nice.

He is the smartest guy Jason has ever met, he is athletic, he likes books and he is rich.

(And well, Jason isn't trying to marry a rich guy, but it would be nice to have a boyfriend that pays for the drinks for once).

So yeah, Jason Todd likes Tim Drake. What's the deal, then?

That Jason is an idiot, that's it.

Last time he tried to talk to Tim Fucking Drake all what got out of his very own mouth was _"Move, you are blocking the corridor"_ and God, Jason still wants to die of embarrassment each time he remembers Tim's confused looking because of course he wasn't blocking the dammed corridor and Jason literally prays every night that Tim forgets about that. Maybe one day he will and Jason will be able to look at him without feeling like a fucking bully.

Anyway.

The thing is that right now, Jason and Tim are looking at each other very awkwardly.

Mr. Wayne really had to make them work together for the final project, didn't he? Jason is sure the teacher hates him (and well, maybe the leather jacket and smell of cigarettes has something to do with that, he can't really blame the old man) and decided to make him suffer by pairing him to the only guy in all the fucking class that Jason had avoided since the very beginning of the semester.

Todd coughs to break the silence that has been between him and Tim since the class ended.

-So, the final project…

-Oh, right. Did you have anything in mind?

They have to make an essay of at least 30 pages about one of the many books read during class. And it's worth 20 points of the final grade.

-Well, my favorite was _Emma_. But I don't know how much we can write about that.

Tim blinks and lets out an _"Oh"_ that sounds very honest.

-What? – Jason asks feeling his legs trembling.

-You… You don't look like the type who likes Jane Austin.

And Tim smirks.

Tim is laughing at him, great.

-It's a good novel. – he declares, trying to sound less like a teenage junior high girl and more like a college student.

-Of course, it is, but you know…

Tim makes a gesture with his hand.

-You look more like you don't read at all, no offense, buddy.

Okay so Jason really likes Tim Drake since he saw the smaller guy in the first day of English class, he likes how the other talks and looks, how he is so stylish yet casual, how he always knows the answer to any question of the teacher and how he laughs with his best friend (Jason is not harassing him, he just happens to hear Tim and Stephanie laughing because the classroom is quite small).

But he didn't know Tim was the kind that judged a book by its cover.

It kind of hurts that, while Jason has been crushing on him, Tim has been thinking that Jason is the typical _rude boy_ that just knows to punch others and hears rock all the time.

-I read a lot, _buddy_.

Tim laughs, not quite like he laughs with Stephanie but a little bitchier.

-Right, so, you want to use _Emma_ for the essay?

-Any other novel in mind?

- _Songs of the Distant Earth._

-That's…

-It's a good novel. – Tim says in a mocking way, smirking and putting all his weight in one leg.

Jason forgets about the topic for a moment and looks at the way Tim's hipbones are visible even under the clothes and wonders if he could surround Tim's hips with his hands, he is pretty sure he could, the boy is thin like a doll.

But Jason also knows that Tim has a very beautiful pack of abs under his hoodie (Thanks Instagram) and maybe Tim would stop smirking like he is right now if Jason pushed him down and started licking those abs.

Jason slaps himself mentally.

-Well, if you want to use that novel…

-I'm just kidding, _Emma_ is perfect, it has a lot of historical background.

Tim stops smirking and looks at him more seriously. Or professionally, Jason isn't sure how to describe it.

-We use that one, then.

-Yes, but we will need to spend some days working on it. I'm not a fan of doing team essays on Google Drive.

-No problem, I don't like Drive that much either.

That's a lie, Jason loves working on Google Drive because it mitigates the urge to yell to his teammates until they hear how they are going to die if they don't correct their parts of the homework.

In the other hand, Tim just declared they will be seeing each other for a few times outside the school so yeah, Jason is willing to give in once or twice if that means Timothy will indeed see him after class.

-Do you prefer the library or a cafeteria?

-The library is less noisy.

-Then I will see you at the library tomorrow at 3pm, unless you have something to do.

Not really, Jason usually goes home at 1pm to avoid traffic and eats with his mother but hey, he can stay at the university for once.

-3pm is perfect… Do you have any extra classes or something like that? Most people prefer to have all periods before that hour.

-I know that, but I do have extra classes… Sort of, I'm part of the math team and we are practicing every day since the contest is in two weeks. They get angry if you don't assist to every session.

This time is Jason who laughs.

-Didn't know you were such a nerd.

-Maybe, but I will have a gold medal with my name on it.

-You will still be a huge nerd.

Tim rolls his eyes.

-Why do I have the feeling that you will never let this go?

-Because that's what will happen.

Jason wonders in which moment he started talking to Tim without his legs trembling.

.

.

.

Next day at 1:30 pm, Jason buys himself a Subway and eats next to Roy (who honestly does an awful work at keeping Jason concentrated in the fact that seeing Tim at the library doesn't count as a date no matter from which perspective you try to see it).

-You are wearing your expensive jacket.

-Shut up.

-And you shaved.

-I said shut up.

-Oh, my God, are you wearing your _serious underwear_? That's the only thing missing for officially calling it a date.

Roy is referring to the black, tight boxers that Jason wears every time they go to party since he isn't sure how sex would turn out at the moment they saw his boxers from Deadpool or Captain America.

And yes, he had picked those up in the morning, telling himself it was just to give himself a little bit of self-esteem.

-Shut up, Roy. – he says while throwing up the bag at the trash can.

-That means you are.

-Roy, I'm warning you…

-Oh, come on! You have been crazy over Drake for three months, now it's the perfect time to make your move.

-We are doing the final project together, that's it. And I will not risk my final grade just to tell him I have a crush on him.

-If you had a crush on him you wouldn't stalk him all the time, you are crazy over him, or even better…

Roy smiles with all his teeth.

-In love with him.

Jason almost spits the sip of soda he had taken.

-You cannot love someone you don't know.

-Well, not exactly but… You know, love at first sight!

-Just because you and Kori turned out to be soulmates at the first date doesn't mean all people are like that.

-Just because most people aren't like that doesn't mean you and Tim will happen to be the same.

Jason sighs.

-I better be going.

-Dude, it's not even 2pm!

-I want to ask for a private cubicle.

-The ones where all couples make out?

-No, the ones with a desk to use a computer.

-They are the same cubicles!

Both of them laugh.

.

.

.

Jason is starting to think about sending Tim a message via Twitter when he decides to appear in front of him.

-Hi.

-Hi.

Tim takes the seat next to him and raises an eyebrow.

-A private cubicle? I must admit it surprised me, if I hadn't recognized your backpack, I would have never found you.

-Well, I thought we could use the silence.

-You are right, I'll never understand how come the library is still this loud, I mean, is better than the cafeteria but still…

-Yeah, I know, many people come to gossip.

-Or to sleep. But that one is easy to forgive.

-Have you ever slept here?

Tim snorts and points at his eye bags.

-What do you think?

-Yes?

-Yup. In my defense, I had two exams the same day, I needed a break or I was going to pass out.

-Now that you mention it…

Jason cocked his head.

-You always have very deep eye bags.

-Do you watch my eyes a lot?

-No, I mean, the usual, I guess.

Jason is starting to panic and Jesus, Tim is laughing at him again.

-I'm sorry, but you get so easily nervous that I couldn't help it. Anyway, you are right, I do have deep eye bags most of the time. I suffer from insomnia, sort of.

-Well, that explains.

Tim takes out his notebook and a pen.

-What do you think about getting any job done today, Jason?

.

.

.

They get out of the library at 6pm with a lot of notes and hungry.

-I think we did a pretty good job today, Jason.

Todd nods happily and takes out a cigarette, funnily enough, Tim doesn't seem to care.

-I think we could improve the part about the clothes, though.

-You think so?

-Yeah, I will do a little research about the dresses, you investigate about the suits.

-Got it, babybird.

Jason really wants to punch his own face.

-…Babybird?

-I mean…

They stop talking when they feel some drops of water touching their noses.

It's raining.

-I'm pretty sure it was sunny when I entered the library.

-Well, right now the sky looks sad.

Jason blinks.

-Did you just say _"the sky looks sad"_?

Tim blushes and another drop falls in his face, almost like a tear.

-Yes.

Todd smiles and lets his cigarette fall and steps into it.

-We better go to the bus stop.

-I have a car, you know.

Right, rich kid.

-My house is at the center of the city; I can't ask you to give me such a long ride.

A thunder sounds near to them and the clouds get darker.

-Well, but you could stay at my apartment until the rain stops. At least to borrow an umbrella.

-Okay then.

They walk to the parking lot and God; Tim has a fucking Mustang. Stupid rich kid.

-Nice paint job.

Tim takes out his hoodie before entering the car, showing his tight black shirt with a logo of the Avengers.

-Why, thank you, Jason.

The taller man swallows before entering to the car, did Tim just flirt to him?

No way.

Nevertheless, they get going, and it turns out that Timothy lives quite close to the campus. And he had a penthouse, of course.

-Are your parents at home? – Jason asks when they enter the place and he suddenly feels out of balance.

-No, they are in Paris, I think.

-Paris?

-Not sure, they are supposed to assist to a gala in London in two days so they might already… What are you doing? – Tim points at Jason's shoes carefully collocated at the entrance.

-Taking out my shoes?

Drake laughs. Again.

(And it is the most beautiful sound Jason has ever heard).

-We don't do that here, but okay, I guess.

-Oh, do I…?

-No, I will let you be. Do you want a glass of water?

-Yes, thank you.

And then the lights go off.

-Fuck. – Tim murmurs before opening the curtains of a window; dark clouds and lightning at sigh. – I better look for some candles.

-Need help?

-Unless you are going to kiss me…

Jason stops thinking for a moment.

-I… Wait, can you repeat that?

Tim gets closer to him, smiling just like before the lights had gone out and looking too cute to be real.

-I said that unless you are going to kiss me you better not hinder.

-…Why would you think I want to kiss you?

Tim winks an eye to him.

-Because you have been staring at my lips since yesterday.

Jason rubs his nose with embarrassment.

-Was I that obvious?

-No, you stalking me was obvious. But it's okay, I like you too.

That's when the world stops.

-You like me? For real?

Their eyes meet, ocean blue and electrical blue, one against other.

-Well, as much as you can like someone you don't really know. But I would really like to kiss you and see what happens next.

Jason smiles with arrogance.

-That can be fixed.

And, after a little bit more than 24 hours of having stablished a decent conversation with his crush, Jason Todd gets to kiss Tim Drake.

.

.

.

**Author's Note:**

> Lol, it took me 3 days to write 2324 words of a lazy story without any plot besides Jason being a high school girl in love.
> 
> Anyway, I know the JayTim week is supposed to be about uploading the themes in time but hey, finals are a thing even during quarantine.
> 
> Go check out my twitter account! @Mistressofvos
> 
> No beta, we die like Jason Todd.
> 
> Reviews are free, my fellow watchmen!
> 
> `Till all are one!


End file.
